Eight Short Tenchi Stories
by Spiffy
Summary: Just as the title suggests. So far I only have Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka's done...if I get enough reviews I'll continue! PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Ryoko

_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Tenchi Muyo and anything else in this story besides the actual story. If you for some reason want to sue me alls you'll get is a gum wrapper,a bent up paperclip and some pocket lint. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get some pencil shavings.  
  
Rated : PG-13 for some language and adult-ish themes.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryoko  
  
  
It was a surprisingly quiet afternoon in the Masaki household; Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki went to the fields to pick more vegetables for dinner, Washu was yet again locked up in her lab, Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on patrol, and Ayeka was taking a walk and talking to trees or something. Ryoko lazily floated to the kitchen thinking about stuff. The number one thing on her mind was the people she shared the house with, her family. But lately she was having some doubts about them, and about herself. First there was Ayeka, the snottiest girl anyone could ever meet. She was constantly bitching at Ryoko, and she allways had a rude comment about her. There was no doubt in Ryoko's mind that Ayeka hated her. Then there was Sasami. Sasami really was a good kid, but whenever Ryoko would try to do something nice for the child it allways got messed up. This caused Sasami to be uneasy around the demoness. Out of everyone in the house, Sasami was closer to Noboyuki than Ryoko! Next was her 'mother' Washu. Ryoko was positive the only reason Washu wanted anything to do with her was so she could be a test subject. Also there was Mihoshi and Kiyone, who never really were around much anyway, and of course there was Tenchi. If he really loved her he would have told her by now. Ryoko also thought about herself, and about what she planned to do with her life. Ryoko sighed. She walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a fairly large knife. She held it up,her hands shaking and her eyes watering, "I don't think I'll be able to do this," she whispered. Then she quickly brought the knife down...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...slicing an onion in half. The End! 


	2. Tenchi

_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Tenchi Muyo and anything else in this story besides the actual story. If you for some reason want to sue me alls you'll get is a gum wrapper,a bent up paperclip and some pocket lint. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get some pencil shavings.  
  
Rated : PG-13 for some language and adult-ish themes.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Tenchi  
  
Tenchi happily woke up from happily sleeping. He happily got dressed and happily brushed his teeth, then happily walked down the stairs. Today was the day he was going to admit his feelings to the girl he loved. "Oh hi Tenchi, you're just in time for breakfast!" Sasami greeted him cheerfully. (Remember,only Tenchi does things happily) Tenchi smiled happily and happily ate breakfast with the girls. Later that day Tenchi happily crept out of the house. A few minutes after he happily arrived back and happily dragged everyone outside. He happily told them to look up,and they did. Soon a small plane was flying over them carrying a banner reading ' I love you Ry ' the banner had been ripped. Tenchi happily sweatdropped as the girls went back inside. He happily followed them and happily whipped out a chalkboard out of seemingly nowhere. Tenchi happily asked if they wanted to play hangman,and they agreed. So Tenchi started happily drawing little lines on the board. "Lord Tenchi is going to write that he loves me!" Ayeka said, doing her annoying little 'hohoho' thing. "No!" Ryoko interupted "He's going to write 'Tenchi loves Ryoko!'" "Now,why would Lord Tenchi want to do something like that?" "Because it's true of course!" "Lord Tenchi does not love you..you...DEMON!" "ARGH!" Ryoko shot out an energy blast,which missed Ayeka and hit the chalkboard,turning it into a pile of black ash. Tenchi happily got fed up. "Look girls, I'm going to tell you something, that you may or may not like." All the girls grew silent. "You see, I finally figured out who I'm in love with, and I've impregnated her while she was unconsious, also via me!" Tenchi finished happily. Everyone gasped in unison. "...who was it that you did that to Tenchi?" Kiyone asked sheepishly. Just then, a very plump Ryo-Ohki toddled into the room. "MYA!"   
  
The End. 


	3. Ayeka

_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Tenchi Muyo and anything else in this story besides the actual story. If you for some reason want to sue me alls you'll get is a gum wrapper,a bent up paperclip and some pocket lint. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get some pencil shavings.  
  
Rated : PG-13 for some language and adult-ish themes.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ayeka  
  
Ayeka woke up. Sighing, she got dressed and headed downstairs with a bag under her arm. "Oh good morning Ayeka, you're just in time for breakfast," Sasami greeted her sister, motioning towards the table where everyone was seated. "Shove it bitch," Ayeka muttered, quickly going outside. Ryoko looked up from her spot on Tenchi's lap. "What's her problem?" Sasami shrugged. "Ever-lasting case of PMS..." "PM what?" A confused Tenchi asked. Ryoko yet again looked up. "Tenchi dear, be quiet before I shove these chopsticks down your throat." ...Anyway back to Ayeka, she was walking around in the woods, probably looking for something. Sure enough, when she reached a large cherry blossom tree, she plopped herself and her bag down next to it. "Hello Carol, I'm so very sorry I'm late" Ayeka said, giving 'Carol' a hug. "I spent so much time getting everything ready for this afternoon, that I did not get any sleep until midnight, so I ended up over sleeping." Ayeka looked up at Carol with sypathetic eyes. "Do you forgive me Carol?" "........." came Carol's reply. "Oh, Thank you so much for understanding...now,look what I got for us!" Ayeka opened her bag and pulled out a pink plastic tea set and a bottle of water. Ayeka set the pink cups out in front of herself and the tree called Carol. She then poured the bottled water into the fake kettle,then poured that into the cups. Ayeka sat sipping at her 'tea' quietly for a few minutes before speaking up,"Isn't this lovely,Carol?" "....... .." Ayeka's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "CAROL! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING? I DID NOT THINK YOU WERE THAT KIND OF TREE!" "......." Ayeka was now fuming. "Fine. If you want to be like that,I can just leave!" and without looking back, Ayeka ran off, tears streaming down her face. Ayeka stormed into the house and ran to her and Sasami's bedroom. Nobody cared. Meanwhile outside, Katsuhito was walking back to the shrine after doing something elsewhere. "Hey look,tea! ...why hello there...heh.heh.heh..."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
